fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Targaryen
House Targaryen of Meereen 'was the royal house of Westeros for some 280 years before being deposed in Robert's Rebellion. Their ancestral fortress was Dragonstone before they established the city of King's Landing and their stronghold of the Red Keep within it. Their sigil is a red three-headed dragon, breathing flame on black. Their words are "''Fire and Blood". House Targaryen House Targaryen ruled as the kings of Westeros for nearly 300 years. Their seats were the capital city of King's Landing and the island castle of Dragonstone. Their sigil is a three-headed dragon breathing flames, red on black, and their words are "Fire and Blood." The Targaryen family hails from the fabled city of Valyria on the eastern continent of Essos. Before the Doom of Valyria, the cataclysmic event that destroyed the ancient civilization, the Targaryens departed for the island citadel of Dragonstone off the Westerosi shore, the westernmost outpost in Valyria's vast empire. A century after the Doom, Aegon I, styled the Conqueror, began his conquest of mainland Westeros, landing with dragons and an army (at what would later be called King's Landing). Six of the seven Westerosi kingdoms fell before him (the seventh, Dorne, later joined through a political marriage). The Targaryen dragons, which were the last known to exist, went extinct over a century after Aegon's conquest. Unique among noble Westerosi families, the Targaryens follow the Valyrian practice of line marriage, wedding brother to sister. The phrase "blood of the dragon" refers to a number of typical Targaryen features: silvery-gold (or platinum) hair and violet eyes. House Targaryen was deposed by Robert Baratheon in the War of the Usurper, fifteen years before the events of A Game of Thrones, killing most of the family in the process. Surviving heirs Viserys and Daenerys fled into exile across the narrow sea. Viserys Targaryen Second son of Aerys II, Viserys fled Essos along with his sister Daenerys, and spent the next fifteen years wandering the Free Cities. He is a cruel, ambitious man, blunt of speech and given to violent mood swings. He hopes to return to Westeros and reclaim his father's throne. He is often mocked as the Beggar King since he must rely on the generosity of those sympathetic to his cause. Viserys arranged the marriage of Daenerys to Khal Drogo, hoping to buy Drogo's armies with her, and to use them to reclaim the Seven Kingdoms. Viserys was blind to reality; he saw himself as a rightful ruler of the people of Westeros, never noticing that even his sister and his sworn knight Jorah Mormont scorned his petty, vindictive nature. Despite a constant loss of dignity and standing among Drogo's khalasar for his outrageous behavior, he continued to demand Drogo's aid and verbally abuse his sister until Drogo "crowned" him with molten gold. Viserys did not survive, although his plan did, as Daenerys' marriage to Drogo gained her control of the khal's army. Viserys Targaryen is played by Harry Lloyd in the HBO adaption of the books. Daenerys Targaryen '''Daenerys Targaryen aka Daenerys Stormborn or Dany is a POV character. She is a beautiful girl with silver hair and violet eyes, and one of the last members of the ancient Targaryen Dynasty, the former royal family of Westeros. Daenerys' pregnant mother and her brother Viserys Targaryen fled to the island fortress of Dragonstone, where her mother died in labor during a monstrous storm. Shortly thereafter, Dragonstone fell to the rebel forces and Daenerys and Viserys were smuggled away to the Free City of Braavos. In the years that followed, she and Viserys wandered among the nine Free Cities looking for aid to retake the Iron Throne. Daenarys at the beginning of the series was a very beautiful but shy and meek young woman who was terrified of her brother Viserys' temper. In the Free City of Pentos, the Targaryens were the guests of Illyrio Mopatis, a rich and powerful magister. Illyrio and Viserys arranged to marry the thirteen-year-old Daenerys to Khal Drogo, a warlord of nomadic Dothraki. Viserys hoped to gain Drogo's army to conquer Westeros. At her wedding, she received a set of three petrified dragon eggs from Illyrio. Although she was frightened by Drogo at first, the fierce warlord proved to be gentle and considerate toward his young bride, and she grew to love him. The freedom and power of her new role as khaleesi (queen) helped Daenerys blossom into a strong and confident young woman, even beginning to stand up to Viserys. Daenerys, her brother, and the khalasar traveled east to Vaes Dothrak, where Daenerys was presented to the crones, who prophesied that her child would be a long-prophesized Dothraki conqueror. Viserys grew increasingly impatient, demanding that Drogo help him retake his crown. This led Khal Drogo to "crown" him by dumping a pot of molten gold over his head, killing him. Daenerys took pity on a slave, a maegi and wise woman. Drogo was wounded severely in battle, and was near death. Danaerys ordered the wise woman to save his life. A blood magic ritual went horribly wrong, ending with Dany's unborn child being slain in her womb by the magical forces and Drogo reduced to a zombie-like state. Daenerys ended Drogo's life herself, and entered the flames of his funeral pyre with her dragon eggs. This hatched the eggs, birthing the first three dragons in the known world for centuries. Daenerys herself remained unburned, and she became the first female Dothraki leader, a khal in her own right. Daenerys sent out scouts in all directions. One returned with three emissaries from Qarth. Daenerys accompanied them to Qarth, hoping for aid in conquering Westeros, but the merchants of Qarth were only interested in obtaining her dragons. A warlock invited her to visit his leaders, the Undying Ones. Daenerys realized that the warlocks were plotting against her. Daenerys considered the suggestion of the third emissary, a masked woman from Asshai, that she must go further east to conquer the west. In Qarth an assassin tried to kill Dany, but an old man (actually Barristan Selmy in disguise) intervened. He and a eunuch revealed themselves as agents of magister Illyrio. Illyrio had sent three merchant ships to transport Dany and her people to Pentos. Daenerys claimed the three ships and their cargo for her own, and continued to the east. Daenerys next traveled to Slaver's Bay, a region whose cities thrived on the sale and labor of slaves. In Astapor, she purchased an army of elite eunuch slave soldiers called The Unsullied. She used them to conquer the city and then freed them, but they decided to follow her. She set out for the city of Yunkai. Daenerys convinced the Yunkai forces to switch sides. The entire Yunkish army was slain, captured, or put to flight and Yunkai surrendered a few days later. Near Meereen, Daenerys was nearly killed, but Arstan Whitebeard slew the assassin and revealed himself as Barristan Selmy. He claimed he had sought her out as the true heir to the Seven Kingdoms. Selmy also revealed that Daenerys's trusted sworn knight had been sending reports on her actions to King's Landing, hoping for a pardon from King Robert. Daenerys felt betrayed by each of them, though both fervently wished to atone for their actions. The city was won with minimal blood. Having captured Meereen, Dany turned her eyes toward Westeros, but learned that there was much she did not know about ruling. In the HBO adaption of the books, Tamzin Merchant was initially cast in the role of Daenerys, but was later replaced with Emilia Clarke. Maester Aemon Third son of King Maekar I Targaryen, Aemon was sent to the Citadel according to the wishes of his grandfather, King Daeron II Targaryen. At this time, King Daeron II had four grown sons, three with sons of their own, and so felt that having too many potential Targaryen heirs was as dangerous as having too few. He earned the academic title of Maester. Aemon was summoned to court in the year of the Great Council. He was offered the crown, quietly, but refused, ceding rule to his younger brother, Aegon. He then decided to serve as a black brother of the Night's Watch for fear that he may be used in a plot to usurp his brother. Maester Aemon stayed at Castle Black during the wildling and Other conflicts, providing guidance to Jon Snow and the rest of the men of the Wall. During Stannis's occupation of the Wall, Jon Snow sent Aemon to Oldtown. However, the sea voyage was too hard for the old man. He died of a chill at the age of one hundred and two. Aegon V Targaryen The fourth son of a fourth son, Aegon was called "the Unlikely," and became king only after a Great Council that bypassed a number of candidates earlier in the line of succession, and after his elder brother Aemon refused the throne. He was a strong and handsome man, but also friendly and approachable and ruled Westeros well as king for over a quarter of a century. Aegon perished in a fire at Summerhall, the Targaryen summer home. A young Aegon is featured in Martin's Dunk and Egg short stories. Aerys II Targaryen Aerys Targaryen (also called "Aerys the Mad," "the Mad King," and "King Scab") was the last member of House Targaryen to sit the Iron Throne, ruling from 262 to 283 AL. He showed great promise at the start of his reign, but grew increasingly erratic. His behavior led some of the noble houses to revolt against the Targaryen dynasty. This revolt, known as the War of the Usurper or Robert's Rebellion, led to the death of Aerys and most of House Targaryen. Aerys's reign began in 262 AL, when he was 19. Following ancient Targaryen practice, Aerys had married his sister Rhaella. They had three children: sons Rhaegar and Viserys, and daughter Daenerys, who was born during the last stage of the War of the Usurper. Supported by his able councillors, foremost among them the King's Hand, Tywin Lannister, Aerys gave the realm many years of peace and prosperity, and "left the treasury flowing with gold.” Aerys was pleasant to his friends, but very harsh to those he thought his enemies. He was always a bit insane, but could be charming and generous, so his early lapses into madness were forgiven and overlooked. Over time though (especially after the Defiance of Duskendale) the lapses grew more and more frequent. He cut himself so often on the Iron Throne that men took to calling him King Scab. Aerys was obsessed with fire, notably the magical and highly flammable substance called wildfire. He took a great interest in the work of the Alchemists' Guild and had an inordinate amount of wildfire made during his reign. He had many enemies burned alive, including Lord Rickard Stark, father of Eddard Stark, and even his Hand,Lord Qarlton Chelsted. After the rebel victory at the Battle of the Bells, Aerys had his pyromancers create a huge reserve of wildfire and store it in secret around the city of King's Landing, planning to burn the entire city and its half million inhabitants. However, before those orders could be carried out, Jaime Lannister assassinated King Aerys himself. Rhaegar Targaryen Eldest son of Aerys II, Rhaegar was the Prince of Dragonstone, the heir-apparent to the Iron Throne. As a character who has been deceased since before the beginning of the books, almost all information on Rhaegar comes second-hand, through the thoughts, recollections and tales of other characters. An intelligent, handsome, brooding and melancholy man, Rhaegar kept his thoughts closely guarded; while all knew of him (Cersei once commented that when the Targaryens came to Casterly Rock, the smallfolk cheered for Lord Tywin Lannister twice as much as for King Aerys, but only half as loudly as for Rhaegar), few knew him well, and he had few close friends. At seventeen he was knighted and from all reports he grew into a highly skilled and capable fighter, but took little joy in it. He liked to visit the ruined hall at Summerhall for solitude, disappearing with only his harp for company and emerging weeks later with new compositions of surpassing beauty and melancholy. He was champion at the tourney at Harrenhal, the only time he ever won a tourney. He shocked those present by selecting Lyanna Stark as Queen of Love and Beauty instead of his wife. Rhaegar later disappeared with Lyanna, an act that many people, including Lyanna's family and her betrothed Robert Baratheon, viewed as a kidnapping. While the exact nature of their relationship is not currently known, outrage over the act ultimately triggered the War of the Usurper. Rhaegar was killed by Robert during that conflict at the Battle of the Trident. His wife, Elia Martell, bore him two children, a girl named Rhaenys and an infant son, Aegon. During the Sack of King's Landing, Elia was raped and murdered by Gregor Clegane. Princess Rhaenys was found hiding under her father's bed by Ser Amory Lorch; she fought back and wouldn't stop screaming, triggering a homicidal Lorch to stab her "half a hundred times". History House Targaryen was, of old, a noble family of ancient Valyria, far to the southeast of Essos. Five hundred years ago, the Targaryens departed the Valyrian homelands and travelled to Dragonstone, a small island off the east coast of Westeros, where they established a keep and trading post. According to some legends, a Targaryen ancestor named Aenar encouraged this move due to a prophetic vision. Other reports suggest that the Targaryens may have been exiled, or merely assigned to establish the trading post. One century after the Targaryens arrived on Dragonstone, the Doom descended on Valyria and destroyed it, shattering the peninsular and devastating the Freehold. The empire collapsed, most of its dragons were slaughtered and the conquered vassal states became independent. This time of chaos was known as the Bleeding Years and lasted for approximately one century after the Doom. During this time the Valyrian colony of Volantis on the southwestern coast of Essos requested Targaryen aid, and that of their dragons, in reestablishing Valyrian control of the coastal regions. The newly raised lord of Dragonstone, Aegon, refused. Instead, he had a mighty table carved as a map of the Westerosi continent, with every bay and inlet marked but with no borders. Aegon envisaged a Westeros united under one ruler, and he determined he would be that ruler. The Conquest Aegon and his two sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenys, landed with a small force of men at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush. Over the next several years they undertook the Conquest, seizing control of all the lands of Westeros from the Wall to the Red Mountains with the help of their dragons. Only Dorne beyond the southern mountains refused to yield, and in the end Aegon permitted it to remain free. Aegon began construction of a great new capital at King's Landing. The Faith Militant Uprising During this campaign, Aegon and his family had converted to the Faith of the Seven but had refused to give up the Valyrian practices of polygamy and incest, a sore point with the Faithful. Aegon's own immense charisma and military acumen overcame this issue, but when he died and his son Aenys, born of incest, took the throne there was widespread condemnation. The Faith Militant launched a bloody uprising that Aenys was unable to deal with. He appointed his half-brother Maegor to the position of Hand of the King in an attempt to put down the revolt, but Maegor's heavy-handed tactics saw a bloodbath result and he became known as 'The Cruel'. When Aenys died and Maegor took the throne, the situation worsened. Many thousands on both sides died before Maegor was killed, apparently by the Iron Throne itself, and Aenys' son Jaehaerys took the throne. Jaehaerys offered full peace and amnesty on pain of the Faith Militant disbanding forever, and the High Septon reluctantly accepted the offer. The Conciliator Jaehaerys ruled long and well, restoring relations between the Targaryens and the Faith, undertaking great works to benefit the people and abolishing restrictive or abusive laws, such as that of first night. His queen, Alysanne, took to visiting many parts of the continent on her dragon Silverwing, personally learning of the difficulties of the people and finding ways to solve them. The Night's Watch benefited from their attention as well. For his great works, Jaehaerys was named 'The Conciliator', for he had shown the people of Westeros the benefits of being ruled as one nation under one king. The end of the dragons Jaehaerys died after half a century of rule and his grandson Viserys I took the throne after him, ruling well in a time of peace and plenty. His death, however trigged a major crisis when his daughter, Rhaenyra, whom he had raised to rule after him, was supplanted by her half-brother Aegon. The result was a two-year-long civil war called the Dance of Dragons, which saw many lesser branches of the Targaryen family and most of their extant dragons destroyed. The war ended with Rhaenyra's death, but Aegon, ruling as Aegon II, did not long outlive her and Rhaenyra's son took the throne as Aegon III. Haunted by his mother's death and memories of the war, Aegon III was fearful of dragons and the last Targaryen dragon died during his rule, for which event he was called the 'Dragonbane'. War and peace with Dorne Aegon III's eldest son Daeron took the throne at the age of only fourteen. Despite his youth, Daeron the Young Dragon was a formidable warrior and an exceptionally skilled general. At his instigation, the armies of the Seven Kingdoms invaded Dorne, planning to force it to bend the knee to the Iron Throne. After months of fighting, Daeron was rewarded with victory. Unfortunately, he unwisely left a Tyrell of Highgarden as his representative in Dorne and this triggered a huge rebellion within just weeks of the original victory. Daeron returned with an army, but this time the entire populace rose against him and during the resulting bloodbath forty thousand lives were lost, Daeron's amongst them (dying at only the age of eighteen). His cousin Aemon, who had won acclaim in the war and been dubbed the Dragonknight, was imprisoned during this phase of the conflict. Daeron's brother Baelor, a holy man who preferred a life of religious study, was crowned King and went to Dorne to make peace, successfully negotiating Aemon the Dragonknight's release. Baelor ruled for ten years, but spent much of that time in religious contemplation, or praying over the last dragon's three surviving eggs, hoping they would hatch. His uncle Viserys ruled as Hand, as he had whilst Daeron warred in the south. Baelor starved himself to death in a religious fervour and Viserys took the throne as Viserys II, but died just a year later and was succeeded by his son, Aegon IV Targaryen. The Blackfyre Rebellion Aegon IV was a reputable warrior, but after taking the throne he lost himself to vice, becoming grossly fat and interested in matters of the flesh. He took many lovers and had many bastards, but was insanely jealous. When he caught Terrence Toyne, one of his Kingsguard abed with one of his mistresses, he had both killed. Toyne's brothers tried to avenge him and came close, but his brother Aemon the Dragonknight gave his life to save Aegon's. Aegon IV was unhappy with his legitimate son, Daeron, considering him weak for he was more interested in wisdom gleaned from books and maesters rather than war and combat. He had married Daeron to Princess Myriah Martell of Dorne in an effort to entice Dorne into peacefully joining the Seven Kingdoms, but to his dismay his son seemed to take up Dornish ways instead. Aegon's eldest natural-born son, Daemon, was made of different material. He had been a strong boy, large for his size and noted for his fighting skills when only twelve years of age. Aegon IV recognised him as his son and, to the disbelief of the entire royal court, gave him the ancestral Targaryen sword Blackfyre. Daemon grew into a warrior of formidable and legendary repute, with another of Aegon's bastards, Aegor Rivers or 'Bittersteel' not far behind him in skill. Aegon IV was rumoured to be considering naming Daemon his heir when he died. Daeron took the throne instead as Daeron II and ruled peacefully for a decade, but there was disquiet as the court took on a more Dornish flavour and Daeron pledged to marry his sister Daenerys to Prince Moran Martell, in return for which Moran would finally bring Dorne into the Seven Kingdoms. Daenerys was rumoured to be the love of Daemon, who by now had taken the surname 'Blackfyre' for the sword, further estranging Daemon from his half-brother. Finally, rumours surfaced that Daeron II was actually the son of a union between his mother and uncle, Aemon the Dragonknight, and was thus illegitimate. Daemon Blackfyre claimed the Iron Throne, provoking a bloody year-long war called the Blackfyre Rebellion. At the end of the war Daemon and his two eldest sons were dead, and his younger sons and Bittersteel had been forced into exile. Daeron II went on to rule for another fifteen years as Daeron the Good King, bringing peace and prosperity back to the realm. Succession crisis When Daeron II died, his son Aerys I took the throne, but he was bookish and reclusive, leaving the realm almost entirely to the ruling of his Hand, his uncle Brynden Rivers, known as 'Bloodraven'. Aerys I died after 12 years of rule and was succeeded by his brother Maekar. Maekar had not expected to inherit, as he was only the fourth son of King Daeron, but ruled reasonably well until he was killed in battle with an outlaw lord. Maekar's death triggered a succession crisis, for Maekar's eldest two sons, Daeron and Aerion had already died, Daeron of a pox and Aerion from drinking wildfire. Daeron left behind a feeble-minded daughter and Aerion an infant son. A Great Council was convened to discuss the matter. Daeron's daughter was deemed unsuitable due to her gender and lack of intellectual capacity. The Council passed over Aerion's son because of fears the child might have inherited his father's mental instability It was agreed that the throne should be offered to Maekar's third son, Aemon, in training to be a maester. Aemon rejected the crown and Maekar's youngest son Aegon thus took the throne, becoming Aegon V, known as Aegon the Unlikely because he ascended to the Iron Throne despite being born the fourth son of a fourth son. Aemon joined the Night's Watch shortly after his younger brother was crowned, as he did not want to be used by those who might oppose his brother's rule. The Tragedy at Summerhall Aegon V ruled wisely and well. During his rule Westeros remained at peace, and the threat from the Blackfyre Pretenders was apparently ended once and for all when Maelys the Monstrous was killed in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Despite the prosperity of this time, Aegon was convinced that the last three surviving dragon eggs could still be hatched and devoted much time to studying them. This led to his downfall when an attempt to hatch the eggs went badly wrong. The Targaryen summer palace at Summerhall was destroyed by fire. Aegon V, his life-long friend and mentor Ser Duncan the Tall, Aegon's son and heir Prince Duncan the Small, and numerous others lost their lives in the resulting blaze. During the firestorm Rhaegar Targaryen was born to Prince Aerys, Aegon V's grandson, and his sister-wife. The Mad King Aegon's younger son Jaehaerys took the throne, but he was in a state of shock from the deaths of his father and brother and died prematurely just two years later. Aerys II took the throne. Aerys' early years were filled with promise. He filled his court with a new generation of younger, skilled warriors and politicians. He appointed the canny and skilled Tywin Lannister as his Hand, and the Kingsguard reached the apex of its martial skills at this time under the command of Gerold Hightower, with Ser Barristan Selmy and, later, the prodigiously skilled Ser Arthur Dayne joining its ranks. After a decade, Aerys had become more sullen and moody, and unhappy that much of the credit for the running of the realm had gone to his hand. When Lord Denys Darklyn of Duskendale refused to pay his taxes, Aerys attempted to sort the situation out personally. Instead, in what became known as the Defiance of Duskendale, he ended up imprisoned in the town for six months before Tywin was finally able to break him out. Freed, Aerys' rage was terrible to behold as he had the entire Darklyn family utterly destroyed, its surviving members put to death through horrendous and inventive methods. From this time on, it is said that Aerys danced on the edge of madness. He alienated Tywin by going back on an agreement to marry his son Rhaegar to Tywin's daughter Cersei, instead wedding him to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. He also accepted Tywin's eldest son Jaime into the Kingsguard, disinheriting him as Tywin's heir, to Tywin's utter fury. When Rhaegar allegedly kidnapped Lyanna Stark, her father and brother came to King's Landing to ask for the King's justice. Believing that they intended to kill his son, Aerys had both of them murdered. In response, Houses Stark, Baratheon, Arryn and Tully rose their banners in rebellion. A bloody conflict erupted which ended with Rhaegar's death at the Battle of the Trident, the Lannisters joining the rebels and sacking King's Landing, and Jaime Lannister killing Aerys on the steps of the Iron Throne. Aerys' sister-wife survived him by eight months, but died giving bith to their third child Daenerys on Dragonstone. Loyal Targaryen retainers, namely Ser Willem Darry, took Daenerys and her brother Viserys into exile in the Free Cities, whilst Robert Baratheon was crowned King. In exile Viserys and Daenerys dwelt awhile in Braavos, but after their money was stolen by disloyal servants they became wanderers. Viserys became known as the Beggar King and attracted some attention from discontented Targaryen loyalists living in exile in the Free Cities, but never gained sufficient support to become a threat. Eventually they were taken in by the wealthy merchant Ilyrio Mopatis of Pentos, who concocted a plan with Viserys to marry Daenerys to a powerful faction of the eastern continent who would be able to help them win back the throne. Khal Drogo of the Dothraki agreed to the deal and Daenerys was wed to him. However, Viserys became angry at the 'constant delays' to their plans to invade Westeros, and eventually did a grievous insult to Drogo, who killed him for it. Daenerys became the last Targaryen, but had won her husband's heart. When she was nearly killed by assassins on the order of Robert Baratheon, Drogo swore blood vengeance and vowed to win Daenerys' throne for her. However, Drogo died of a wound sustained in battle, leaving Daenerys alone aside from a few loyal retainers. But during these events Daenerys had inherited the last three dragon eggs, and these now hatched. With dragons at her command, Daenerys became the talk and wonder of the east, but her attempts to win support in Qarth proved unsuccessful. Finally, aided by the former Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy, she conquered the slave cities of Slaver's Bay and declared herself Queen of Meereen, vowing to stay and learn how to rule. Her ambition remains to return to Westeros and retake her father's throne. Vassals As Kings of Meereen, The Houses of Meereen became vassals of the House Targaryen although some are still hostile to the rule of Queen Daenerys: * House of Dhazak. * House of Galare. * House of Ghazeen. * House of Hazkar. * House of Kandaq. * House of Loraq. * House of Merreq. * House of Naqqan. * House of Pahl. * House of Quazzar. * House of Reznak. * House of Rhazdar. * House of Uhlez. * House of Yherizan. * House of Zhak. Targaryen characters in the books * Aemon Targaryen, popularly called Maester Aemon, third son of Maekar I. * Daenerys Targaryen, called the Stormborn and Mother of Dragons. * Viserys III Targaryen, called the Beggar King. * Aegon VI Targaryen Historical Targaryen characters * Aegon I Targaryen, called Aegon the Conqueror or Aegon the Dragon * Aegon II Targaryen * Aegon III Targaryen, called the Dragonbane or Aegon the Unlucky * Aegon IV Targaryen, called Aegon the Unworthy * Aegon V Targaryen, called Aegon the Unlikely, Aegon the Fortunate, or 'Egg' * Aelinor Targaryen, sister-wife to Aerys I * Aemon Targaryen, called the Dragonknight, younger son of Viserys II * Aenar Targaryen, Called Aenar the Exile and the ancestor of House Targaryen * Aenys I Targaryen * Aerion Targaryen, called Aerion Brightflame, Aerion Brightfire, or the Bright Prince, second son of Maekar I * Aerys I Targaryen * Aerys II Targaryen, called the Mad King * Alysanne Targaryen, called Good Queen Alysanne, the sister-wife of Jaehaerys I * Baelor I Targaryen, called Baelor the Blessed or Baelor the Beloved * Baelor Targaryen, called Baelor Breakspear, eldest son of Daeron II * Daella Targaryen, daughter of Maekar I * Daemon Targaryen, grandfather of Aegon I Targaryen * Daena I Targaryen, called Daena the Defiant, mother of Daemon Blackfyre, daughter of Aegon III, one of the Princesses in the Tower * Daenys Targaryen, called Daenys the Dreamer, daughter of Aenar Targaryen and sister-wife to Gaemon the Glorious * Daenerys Targaryen, married into House Martell * Daeron I Targaryen, called the Young Dragon and the Boy King * Daeron II Targaryen, called the Good King * Daeron Targaryen, called Daeron the Drunken, eldest son of Maekar I * Duncan Targaryen, called the Prince of Dragonflies or Duncan the Small, eldest son of Aegon V * Gaemon Targaryen, called Gaemon the Glorious and son Aenar Targaryen * Eleana Targaryen, one of Princess in the Tower and youngest daughter of Aegon III * Elia Targaryen, originally of House Martell * Jaehaerys I Targaryen, called Jaehaerys the Conciliator or the Old King * Jaehaerys II Targaryen * Jeyne Targaryen, originally of House Westerling, wife of Maegor the Cruel * Matarys Targaryen, younger son of Baelor Breakspear * Maegon Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone * Maegor I Targaryen, called Maegor the Cruel * Maekar I Targaryen * Myriah Targaryen, originally of House Martell * Naerys Targaryen, sister-wife to Aegon IV * Rhaegel Targaryen, third son of Daeron II * Rhaegar Targaryen, eldest son of Aerys II * Rhaella Targaryen, sister-wife to Aerys II * Rhaelle Targaryen, daughter of Aegon V, married into House Baratheon * Rhaena Targaryen, one of the Princesses in the Tower, daughter of Aegon III * Rhaenyra Targaryen, daughter of Viserys I * Rhaenys I Targaryen, sister-wife to Aegon I * Rhaenys II Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar * Valarr Targaryen, called the Young Prince, elder son of Baelor Breakspear * Visenya Targaryen, sister-wife to Aegon I * Viserys I Targaryen * Viserys II Targaryen Aegon IV's bastards * Daemon Blackfyre, called the Black Dragon, Daemon the Pretender, or the King Who Bore the Sword * Aegor Rivers, called Bittersteel * Brynden Rivers, called Bloodraven * Shiera Seastar, called the Star of the Sea Family Tree References Category:Ruling Houses Targaryen Category:House Targaryen Category:House Targaryen of King's Landing Category:House Targaryen of Dragonstone Category:Exiled Houses Category:Houses from the Valyrian Peninsula Category:Noble Houses Category:Royal Houses